Electromechanically active devices may be used in a variety of applications. For example, electromechanically active devices may be used in transducers, sensors, and, actuators. In some uses, the electromechanically active device may be used to generate soundwaves, including ultrasonic sound waves, through vibration of the electromechanically active device. A membrane, or diaphragm, may be added to the electromechanically active device to provide additional surface area to move a medium, such as the air, with the vibrations of the electromechanically active device. The membrane may be tuned to optimize various parameters of the performance of the electromechanically active device, such as enabling efficient energy transfer between different media or tuning resonant performance of the electromechanically active device to a specific frequency.